Family Feud: Helena Atosaki VS Vittorio Sibiko
---- It was finally here, the Palandiell that his siblings have been talking about for the past few days, the tournament between Encan House Sibiko and Fioran Atosaki Family. It was strange however to Vittorio who was busy preparing himself with a strong glass of whiskey behind the massive gates that he would pass through. It was strange that this small family feud could draw in masses of people in Desierto to come watch. He didn't like how it was becoming popular but he didn't want to pay too much attention to it. Quickly downing the whiskey in one go, Vittorio wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist and placed the glass in the care of a nearby organizer who was passing by. Cracking his knuckles and neck, Vittorio began approaching the gates as the cheering of the crowd became louder. "First day of the Palandiell. I'll try make a good first impression." He laughed as the massive creaking of the gates flooded the room, opening up to reveal a massive arena laid out in front of him. What was laid out in front of Vittorio was a set designed to look like it was night, the sand dunes of Desierto were almost recognisable for their steep mounds of sand that piled up all over. For a man who was focused more on footwork and speed, Vittorio could see that these sand mounds could become a problem real fast. Nonetheless, the man smiled before bringing his hand up to comb back his hair, displaying the eyepatch he wore over his left eye as the hairs came back down in their original place. "Alrighty, I wonder who I'm going to be fighting today then." From the opposite end of the arena, a tall, dark haired woman made her appearance, representing the Atosaki Family in the upcoming battles was non other than second eldest daughter of the family patriarch, Helena, elegantly walking to the center of the arena. Taking a minute to size-up her competition for the preliminary round, she was did not know what to expect, aside from the gruff mannerisms and his sloppily taking down an entire bottle of alcohol did little to endear him to her, "drinking in front of a lady, especially without bowing in my presence no less, as expected from the Sibiko nobility, no room for manners with you lot." Taking out a whip attached to her thigh, Helena let it loose, gripping it with both hands before slamming it alongside the floor next to Vittorio, breaking and cracking the surface with the loud crack, "I guess it rests on me to teach you some respect," placing herself in a poise position, ready for battle. Vittorio looked at the Helena and then down to her whip, flicking his head back up to look at her again with a cautious face. "Oh geez. I didn't know the Atosakis were like this." Vittorio thought out loud, emphasising the last word as he looked down at Helene's whip. Taking a step back, Vittorio gave a two finger salute as his right eye began to take on a new shape with his Eye Magic. Gaining a rune as the black pupil of his eye, Vittorio was making use of his Anticipation Eye to keep track of Helena in the future of the battle. "Ladies first?" He asked slowly. Swinging her whip overhead, Helena flung at to move across to her side, tossing it toward Vittorio, all the while putting some distance between herself and her opponent by allowing the whip to do its job. Along the point of the whip, the blade began to drip a purple liquid across the air, flinging across droplets of poison, most of them aimed at him. The only response Vittorio could give was to move out the way, aided with the combined use of his Anticipation Eye and High Speed used at the same time. Watching the poison droplets move past him in slow motion made Vittorio think twice about his opponent's weapon, it wasn't just going to be blades and a whip. As time came back to normal for Vittorio, on the outside Vittorio moved in the blink of an eye to the audience and to Helena. Giving a charming smile to Helena, Vittorio reached down and threw sand towards Helena's face as a way to blind her. Retreating soon after by using his High Speed to magically "disappear" out of nowhere. Using her spare arm to shield herself from the incoming sand, Helena was taken aback by the sheer speed he exhibited in dodging her whip, nonetheless displaying speed-based magic, making difficult to manage given her skill set. However, as she looked around, Helena could not spot her prey anywhere, simply staying outside the periphery of her vision, and in response, decided to go on the defensive. "Flower Dance," she yelled, violently swinging her whip in every directions around her, striking her whip in nearly every corner around her in a small radius. With the wild flurry of whips and slashes that around her, Helena was spraying venom around the space around her, enveloping her space with dozens of attacks in repeated fashion. Vittorio had a good view from a close enough distance to see what Helena was doing, peering over the edge of the sand mound not too far. He noticed the droplets of venom acting as a secondary defence to her whip movements. Taking the time to study her methods, Vittorio took position behind the mound out of sight until a golden opportunity arose for him to strike. "So your running eh, let's see how long that'll last," swinging even faster, the amount of poison flung began to increase drastically, actually encompassing the ground to the point of creating a wet floor filled with numerous puddles around her, filling the the area around her with a sour smell of sulfur and metal hanging in the air. Placing her index finger in her mouth, Helena drew out a long, purple strain of saliva, forming numerous snakes composed of venom unto the ground, "Venom Snake." With dozens of snakes around her, they began to search run along the entire arena, searching for their prey in mass. Vittorio obviously didn't like what he was seeing, but luckily he had a plan. Moving to a sand mound closer to Helena, somewhere behind her and just close enough to work, Vittorio stood facing away from the mountain in the middle of him and Helena. Leaning forward in a readied position to sprint away, Vittorio activated his High Speed in a split second, effectively executing his Shock Boost move. By releasing a powerful shockwave into the sandmound, he would send waves of sand to shower and even bury Helena if she stood too long in her current position. Grains of sand began covering the puddles of poison as it rained down upon her. In turn however, Vittorio had propelled himself away at a great speed, splitting the path in front of him as sand was pushed to the side. By the end of it, Vittorio had created a trench in the ground from his last position to the side of the arena he was facing. Vittorio retreated back into the sand mounds as he remembered the snakes, keeping himself moving as to not be so easily tracked. Throwing the point of her whip to her far right side, Helena jabbed it into the floor, pulling herself out of the sand dunes way. Unfortunately, the entirety of the poison that occupied the space around her was done and and buried under a mound of sand, resetting the plane back to its natural state once again. At the mere sight of his recent antics, Helena couldn't help but feel frustrated knowing that he was much faster than she had originally anticipated. Altering her plan a little, Helena called back the numerous snakes she had created, slithering around her as she placed one hand on her hip and extending her palm outward as if to blow a kiss. With a deep breathe, the snakes alongside Helena began to emit a dark cloud of smoke from their mouths, flying up into the sky above the arena but close enough to stay away from the crowd. If her opponent was going to keep on running, she was adamant if she couldn't catch him, she would flush him out with extreme means. The cloud rose up to make itself apparent to Vittorio, who could see it from his side of the arena. The cloud only reminded Vittorio of the war, who knew what to do as soon as he saw the strange coloured cloud casted by Helena. Checking his pockets on the sides of his pants and the front of his jacket, Vittorio sighed as he gave a playing look. "Well then Ms. Atosaki. If you want me, you can have me then." He joked as his body began vibrating. Using his High Speed, Vittorio began stepping from side to side as he built up the magic energies. Resorting to circling around his spot, the speed that he picked up began collecting the sand around him. Slowly and slowly a tornado was formed with Vittorio, who then started to move the dust devil towards Helena's position just under the cloud. Every second he got closer, the dust devil was beginning to pick up strength, lessening from the usual harmless dust devils into one that shouldn't be close to. With the rise in wind currents running toward her, she took several steps back, continuing the stream of the purple-like miasma to slip past her mouth while she raised both her hands before her. With magical aura glowing along the surface, raising it before swinging it down like a cleaver, "Venom Slash," she bellowed. Firing a large initial slash of magic from the edge of her hand, Helena centered it along the center of the tornado, cutting through the air as she delivered a multitude of swings from both hands in a consecutive manner, aiming to unbalance it along the base of the ground where the tornado was formed. With each attack, purple streaks of venom began to streak along the arena floor, splattering all over the point of contact. The use of his Anticipation Eye being on allowed Vittorio to see the attack coming, and with the speed built up, used it propel himself away realising that it may not have worked. The speed he did propel at however allowed him to rush away and leave his tornado to fend for itself near Helena, as it continued swirling around collecting everything near it, even the poison. With the amount of poison that Helena had released, the tornado showed some splutters of poison moving around in the twisting winds. Knowing that this totally backfired, Vittorio retreated away before stumbling into the sand with misplaced footing. It didn't stop him from moving though as he treaded through the sand in an effort to get away. With a simple command, Helena used her Poison Magic to change the gas inside the tornado into a solid, orb-like state, "Venom Balloon", she cried, gathering the entirety of the poison fog and reshaping it into a massive floating orb stationed at the center, growing beyond its borders. Slowly floating up, she allowed it to float above them, taking in the view as it slowly brisked higher above herself and unto the other side of the arena. Vittorio saw the orb rise up into the air and panicked, rushing to the opposite way that Helena was going in order to think of a plan. Thinking that the worst has yet to calm, Vittorio removed his eyepatch before rushing off. Underneath was an eye with the same rune as his right eye, utilising and doubling the use of his Anticipation Eye. Giving it enough time to soar high above the arena, the balloon had inflated to an extraordinary size, giving it time to collect and with a snap of her fingers, Helena detonated the container, with a loud "pop" reverberating along them. Within minutes, arena became partially shaded, with what appeared to be raindrops falling from the sky, before ultimately turning the light drizzle into a heavy downpour. The cloud had released all the venom she had gathered in the form of liquid venom, covering the majority of the ground while seeping into the earth and turning the sand into purple mud. Walking amidst the toxic rain, Helena used her magic to ensure the rain remained outside the reach of the onlookers, keeping it centered on sending it in a linear direction toward Vittorio's general vicinity. "You're fucking joking." Vittorio said as he looked up into the sky, watching the purple rain pour down onto him. Accepting regret and defeat, Vittorio clapped as the poison drops landed softly on his clothes and his hair. He knew the circumstances but chose not to react in the proper manner, his experience in the battlefield never had really prepared him for a mage like this. He looked onward to Helena's direction and laughed loudly, this tournament was sure to be a good one if the mages of Atosaki were like Helena. The crowd cheered for the Atosakis as it was apparent that the rain had caught up to Vittorio, whilst other members of the audience didn't do much to react. Vittorio looked to the audience around and waved, as a massive horn blared out from a distance. Holding both arms in the air, Vittorio announced with pride "I forfeit". His body instantly vanished from the arena as the rain continued to pour on him, leaving Helena the victor for the first round of the events. Though the Sibikos had lost one, Vittorio knew that it was all in good fun, and that he couldn't wait to see the next fight commence.